TeXt Me
by SaraChris
Summary: [DISCONT.] Riku's had quite the welcoming. Loving your exfriend turned enemy, then back to friend, having your twin sister fuming smokes of anger at your direction, and hiding a band that's falling apart because of friends, can do a lot for any lost teen
1. Chapter 1: Monkey Dancer

**Author's Note:** Got bored one night, so I decided to rewrite all this shit… Yep, more fun for those who have yet to read TeXt Me. I'm thinking that once people view the first chapter and see how terrible it is, they'd rather go read something worth to read with excitement and not many grammatical errors. Yeah… Have people noticed that this title no longer relates to the chapters?

**Cheekon's Note:** Er… so, yeah… WHAT IS MY LINE?-!

**Alter Ego's Note:** It's nothing really important, because, apparently, I was never really created until, like, a little before the fifth chapter.

**Title:** TeXt Me

**Creator:** Somebody with no life… never mind. Scratch that.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Mystery (kind of, not really), Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating:** M for mature… who cares!

**Summary:** Riku is the only goth at school who is hated by football star, Sora Harada. So with a screwed up life, Riku gets an Internet secret admirer. Wait until he finds out who it really is!****

**Disclaimer:** Riku is not owned by Square Enix, he is owned by Sora. It's the same with Sora being owned by Riku. Yeah… WHERE IS MY LINE?-!

_**Warnings: Boy/Boy romance so, there is molesting –cough- kissing, touching, lovey-dovey words (if that is possible by me), and uh… maybe a lemon… Not sure. And racial and sexual slurs, and degrading of the American government appears; do not be offended. This is only for my entertainment. **_

**TeXt Me…**

_Prologue_

- -

If I were to tell you how this story started, you'd probably be offended, because, you know, this world has just begun to be more open-minded. So, to start everything off, I'm gay. Whoop-dee-do to you stupid people who all gasped at this conception. Nothing personal, but I have no tolerance for those who cannot handle with something like this.

Well… that's a lie. The tolerance thing, I mean. If people really knew me, of course they would know this is a lie, for I fell for some ignorant bastard, er—kid. Man, I can't really talk about it unless I have the penchant to spoil my tale.

Ha, that sounds awkward.

Yeah… anyways, maybe I can start this story off to the summer before my junior year.

- -

I'm idly sitting in front of my computer, earphones blasting with some rock band I've stopped listening to since last year because everyone listened to them. Nope, I can't be much of a conformist in music, but yeah, whatever. That's not the important factor; what is, is the fact that my ass is vibrating.

Not the best picture, sorry, kids; it was the only coherent thought that first popped in my not-so working brain.

Fishing my cell out of the back pocket of my gun patterned PJ pants, I flip the device open. **_New text message_** inscribed in bold letters is the first thing I notice on the screen.

_Hey_

Who the fuck is this? I asked myself as I typed a reply, freaking out a little. Who knew the person who sent this message? A serial killer, or worse, an emo kid?-! Wait, scratch that. A monkey with toast was the person, right? Nah, because the only person who could fit the serial killer description is, um, I'm not going to point elbows.

_Hi, u got the wrong number. _

I closed my cell phone, ready to be occupied again by Myspace or some other activity such as messaging random people on my buddy list, only to get my hand vibrated.

_If this is MexicanGoth on AOL, then no…_

Holy shit! They knew my screen name! Only four people know it…well now five. Um, can we say "creepy"? My leg is shaking from anxiety. I'm flippin' sweating my forehead off.

_Yeah, this is MexicanGoth… do I know you?_

I waited for a replay. It came quickly enough that I jumped an inch out of my computer chair.

_Yes and no_

"Screw you!" I mentally scream to myself. Paranoia does some crazy shit to someone; let me tell you, especially if you just had a carton of Chinese food that made you vomit. Three times.

_Okaaay… how did u get my screen name?_

_I'm Monkey Dancer, AOL buddy no. 1!_

Oh yeah! That dude I gave my number to. I think it's a dude…

Don't judge me if I had randomly given some dude my number. Multiple situations come to desperate measures… That's not the saying, is it? Anyways, let's just say I'm having sexual needs that need to be satisfied with either pussy or dick. Either one was fine, though the latter is more preferable. Remember, don't judge me.

_Are you a guy?_

_Maybe…_

Okay, no girl would say that, so it _is_ a guy. Unless, you know, it was a butch-y girl who thought this was another of her kind. Or is it _his_ kind—don't they consider themselves the opposite sex? I wouldn't know, for I'm not a lesbian. Having balls and a dick is… what the hell am I saying? Refer back to the text message, please, Riku.

_Okay, **dude**, what do you want?_

_You…_

Whoa, a gay dude, or a girl who doesn't want to reveal her sex. Are these lesbians confused with gender?

_Um… tell me more about you… MonkeyDancer_

I know, lame comment, but I couldn't think of anything else. Yeah, me, Riku Itsuki unable to come up with a cunning or seductive pick-up line.

_Hmmmm… I'm 15, I play a lot of sports, I like ice cream, and I'm gay… anything else?_

Okay… it was a guy, a really sporty, gay guy. Great… Another one of those… I'm kidding. I have yet to go out with a guy, yet. Keyword here: "yet."

_I want to know some things about you, MG_

Uh… what should I say…? Do people know how awkward this is—to meet new people who could be qualified as future girl–or boyfriend material? Do people understand how awkward this would be if I was actually talking to this guy in person? Holy shit, if he were hot, I'd hit that in a heartbeat.

No lie.

_I'm 16, I only like volleyball, basketball, and tennis, I hate any ice cream except if its chocolate chip, and I guess I'm bi_

_Single? Virgin?_

This was getting personal but somehow, I kind of trusted this… Monkey Dancer. Plus, if I just basically came-out in a text conversation, that I must have the balls to tell him if I'm still available and if I had lost my V-license.

_Yes and no_

_Hmm… never met a 16 year old who wasn't a virgin…_

'That's funny,' is what I really want to put as a reply. To be honest, about everyone in high school has either lost his or her virginity or planning to with his or her current boyfriend. Or a friend they have benefits with. Whatever floats their boat.

_Ha! How 'bout you?_

_I'm both_

_So you're single and a virgin, momma's boy!_

_LOL! _

I wanted to hear his laugh… How lame and corny can I be in one night? _It's 7 g2g_

_y?_

_I have asshole parents_

People need to know that this is so very, very, VERY true. Parents are not supposed to be assholes, and if they were, a child is not expected to think such things, but I'm a fucking teenager who has parents with no souls.

_O… talk to you tomorrow, same time?_

_Yeah, MD_

'_Night, MG_

_Bye_

Somehow, I felt rather complete after that conversation, though for a short period of time. The computer died on me a minute later, leaving me to stare at a black screen and miss music that had once been the trend so last year.

- -

_Monkey Dancer_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I slammed the damn button of the alarm. That'll shut the little fucker up! I groaned, tossing over to the opposite side to avoid the shining red numbers of the alarm clock. I slammed my forearm against my forehead.

Shit!

Today was the first day of school! It's not that I hate school… I abhorred it—oh, shit, big word! Especially Tuesdays, which every first day of school has been on a Tuesday. Ew, Tuesdays can suck my balls for all I care. Scratch that, please. Life can suck my balls. Yeah, so much better, you know?

Anyways, I got my ass out of bed and hopped in the shower. I loved doing my morning rituals: take a shower, put make up on (which consist of black eyeliner, nothing more), fixing my hair (basically putting washable black hair dye in it), covering my nudity (with some somewhat-loose jeans and a large black shirt).

I know, why put washable hair dye on my gorgeous hair? Because, I have fucking _silver_ hair. It isn't normal to see a sixteen year old with silver hair walking around town, especially if he's a goth, basically a freak of America.

Yeah, I'm a fucking goth… Jeez, people make such a big deal out of it. I can't stand ignorant people who discriminate against stereotypes. Except, you know, if you're a prep then of course I'm going to ignore you with your pop, fake rock music and preppy stores like Aeropostle.

I was already ready, maybe just applying some finishing touches on my eyes, when I heard Satan at my door.

"Get your scrawny ass out of bed!" My 'Satan' slammed his fist on my door.

"Alright, dammit!" I screamed back.

Don't you feel the love?

Anyhow, I did get my scrawny ass out of the room and slid down the stair rail. Satan glared at me with morning moosh oozing from the corner of his eyes. His face really needed a shave, and fast.

Guess who Satan is?

"Don't you fucking slide down the stair rail!" He had yet to brush his teeth, too, let me add.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't 'slide,' I slid. There's a difference." I jumped to the ground, making my way to my book bag, glancing over my shoulder. "And get a life please."

Satan was now all pissed off. I mentally laughed as I grabbed my book bag and walked out of the door.

Well, tried to; someone was in my way.

"Hey, Riku…" Satan's wife said, smiling a vindictive smile behind the red lips. She looked vampire-ish—something, uh, ugly is the best word.

I ignored the kindness. Yep, Satan and Satan's wife were my parents. Damn, I hated them. You can understand why I hated my dad, but why Satan's wife? Because she was and always will be a fake motherly figure; think back to the smile. I'm going to stop talking about my parents now.

I got out the door and began walking to Hell. The sun was making its entrance to this part of the globe, right smack in the country of America. American can also suck my balls, especially the politics.

George Bush, kiss my ass.

"RIKUU!" I turned my head to only be tackled by my twin, Naminé. We tumbled to the concrete ground.

She gave me her outmost prettiest, apologetic smile. She was too pretty for her own good, with blond hair reaching to her shoulders and her petite body just kept the boys coming. Last year I had to beat at least two guys from harassing her with whooping and other shit that's supposed to get the girl's attention.

I twisted my lips to try to smile. I hated smiling.

"Riku, you left before I could give you your 'good morning kiss'." She pouted, her features appearing even cuter. Hell no, I didn't have an incest relationship with my sister or feelings like that to her; we get along so well, we don't fight like normal siblings. Odd, yeah, plus, it's normal if twins quarreled, you just didn't see Naminé and I do it often.

I shrugged. "I was PMSing, Naminé," I joked. She got off me as soon as Satan's other child walked up to us.

"Yo, lovebirds! It's illegal to do stuff like that," Zexion joked, flipping the band that covered his eye in a feminine manner. He held out a hand, which I took to help me get up. Yeah, Z's my brother. Such an asshole, in a good way, I mean. These two were the only ones in my family who weren't afraid of how I dressed and acted.

Naminé wrapped her arm around my own. "Ready for the first day back?"

"I told you already Naminé, last night,"

"Oh, yeah," she cleared her throat. "'I have so many enemies at 'hell'; I don't know how you guys are so popular.'" She was trying to act out my voice, which she wasn't good at.

I laughed. Shoulder to shoulder and arms around my arm (Naminé's case only), we walked into Hell.

Damn! First day of school was always the worst. Not only was I the only goth at school, but I was one of the smartest people at school. That meant all the teachers would flourish me with tons of extra stuff or interesting projects. Hey, at least I didn't have to pay attention in class.

I distinguished myself from my siblings to socialize with people of my status; unlike Z and Naminé, I'm not as popular with the student body.

I plopped a place on the bench perched before the large fountain smacked right in the middle of the school building. The water sparkled under the sun, and it had somewhat raised my spirits about being in school.

My friend, a girl named Chris—short for Christina—with a bronze skin tone and long hair tied in a ponytail, made her way through the crowd of chattering teens to slide a spot next to me. "Hey," she said breathlessly. A small tired smile manifested her lips. "How was your summer? I missed, like, _everyone_ while I was at that dumbass of a camp."

"Nothing much. Hating the first day, though." I replied, stretching back.

I was indulged in a conversation with Chris about how our former Algebra II teacher had been hospitalized during the summer, when my phone went off. A new text message again.

_Hey, it's MD_

"Who's that?" Chris asked, peering over my shoulders. I told her about 'MD' and our conversations—not adding some of the, um, _inappropriate_ ones.

She beamed and clapped her hands, eyes gleaming and dreamy. "You have a secret admirer!"

I rolled my eyes. "MD is not a secret admirer, Chris."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh! Do you know his _real_ name?"

"… No…"

"Okay, then! He's a _secret_ admirer." The tomboy dressed in a Panic! At the Disco hoodie and jean shorts grabbed the cell phone out of my hands. "Hmmm… hey, MD, did you dream about me?" My eyes went wide. Chris actually typed that in my cell and sent it. I was surprised I received a reply.

_Yeah…_

"Heh, heh!" My hands tried to pry the device from her hands, but Chris was quick to jump to the side. She ran to the other side of the fountain, still typing away. "What of me?" She smiled wickedly as she read aloud the reply she typed back frivolously. Through the rising and falling water, I saw the tongue peeking out of her mouth; she was flicking me off with a freaking tongue!

I knew she was planning against me; I tried to take the cell phone back, leaping into the actual fountain to reach the opposite side. Chris is paying for new shoes, and they had better be DCs, too. With rainbow shoelaces. She handed my cell back, laughing hysterically as she held on to her ribs.

_Yeah… you were naked… it was nice yet naughty…_

I gaped. Damn, was this guy _horny_. I ran my fingers through my black dyed hair, frowning uncontrollably. "Chris, are you, like, some obsessed yaoi fan?"

"She is." We turned to see Cheekon (his parents were on something when they named him), smirking and cradling his knapsack on one shoulder. The boy was rather scrawny for his age—the hoodie he adorned accented this feature. A messy mop of dark brown hair covered the top of his eyes. "Hey, what up, my fellow Mexican friend?"

I rolled my jade green eyes at my beaner. No offense to those of Hispanic descent. Racial slurs are too old school; I can't help it if they just slip out of my mouth. Smack me, if you want.

"Please do NOT acknowledge my ethnicity in this," I said.

Chris rolled her eyes towards me, and smirked like a maniac. "Cheekon, Riku here has an admirer."

"WHAT!" Cheekon's knapsack found itself neglected on the ground, while Cheekon came closer between Chris and I.

"A gay one." Chris affirmed slyly, batting her eyelashes at me. I hoped my staring dagger technique pierced through that coy façade.

"RIKU! What the fuck, man! Your hip's vibrating…" Cheekon pointed at my pocket.

I took out my cell phone. It was MD. Chris eyed me suspiciously, the look "I told you so" marking her features.

_Um… did that reply scare you?_

"Hell yeah!" I didn't type that. I should have though, huh? But I was too distracted with the looks Cheekon and Chris offered after my outburst. "What?" I inquired, blinking. "I'm having _way_ too much fun for this."

Cheekon raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Yeah, you right."

"Fuck you." _Um… kinda… I mean, I've never had an admirer…_

_Who said I was an admirer?_

_I did_

And so did my friends, but I didn't want him to know that. Just like I didn't want them staring at me as my fingers danced along the keypad of my cell. I smiled as I continued the text-ing, ignoring my friends' existence at the moment.

_lmao I guess I am if you say so…_

That's right, bitch, better know who's boss here. I'm such a dominatrix, no? Minus the whip and complex outfit.

"Are you going to catch that?" Cheekon asked.

One of my eyebrows went up. "What?"

"Are you going to catch that?" Chris pointed at the sky. Sure enough, an unidentified football object was heading towards us.

Well… rather only me.

And do you know how much of an impact a speeding football has?

_SPLASH! _I was drenched. My eyeliner was running down my eyes; I looked like one of those girls in those soap operas who just cried her eyes out! And my hair dye washed away, leaving a black substance worming in the water. I shivered with the sudden wind that blew at the right time, the moment after I get soaked. I heard laughter; here came the number one person I hated the most: Sora Harada. Wait, scratch that. Number one person on my shit list now, is the perfect description.

He came running to me in the football jacket—school colors: red and white—jeans, and yellow tee, with his jocks (football assholes), smirking. "Fag got a bath late this morning?" His group laughed, asking for high fives for his stupid joke.

"Ha, ha, Harada," I said sarcastically, shaking my head to dry most of the strands. Fuck, I can't stand clothes sticking to my skin uncomfortably.

He gave me a quizzical look. "Didn't know you had **_silver_** hair, dumbass…"

Shit! Ugh…now people know, and they were going to make fun of me; something I still haven't accustomed to ever since junior high. Before anyone said more, I dashed out there, leaving a trail of puddles.

"RIKU!" Chris and Cheekon called, but I didn't look back. Invisible tears were swelling up. I swiped a sleeve over my face, hoping not to crash into any students who would acknowledge the change of my hair.

_DAMN YOU, HARADA!_

—

Sora blinked. Chris turned and gave him her infamous evil eye. Cheekon's eyes went wide. He knew what was about to take place.

"Come, Chris!" He dragged her by the collar of her shirt. She began flying cuss words nonstop.

"BITCH! YOU ASSWIPE! WHAT THE FUCK DID RIKU EVER DO TO YOU, FUCKER?-! HARADA, YOU DAMN RIGHT GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER!"

Sora rolled his eyes, retrieving the fallen football from the fountain. "C'mon. Let's leave the bitch and her master alone…"

Cheekon too was fuming up. Sora left, along with the jocks. Chris calmed down, exhausted; her shoulders slumped forward, head bent downwards.

"Better?" Cheekon patted her back.

She sighed, closing her eyes slowly. "Why does he have to be a fucking jerk to Riku…?"

- -

Fuck it! I was skipping school in the bathroom. I was in the last stall, which was the cleanest. Though, overall, the bathroom still held that musty aroma of piss and other stuff that had somewhat manifested on the ceilings. Don't ask me what it is; all I'm telling you is it's white.

I was still drenched and felt miserable. I guess I should talk to MD, somebody that I could cope for five minutes, unlike a certain somebody. Not pointing any elbows. I flipped opened my phone.

_MD, you there? _

I waited for a reply. Thirty seconds later:

_Yo!_

Now what to actually talk about… I don't know?

_Um… I need someone to talk to…_

_Really, having a bad day?_

_Uh… damn straight! _I'm depressed, but who said it had to bring my spunk down? Wait, _lack_ of thereof.

_Oh… I saw something really ethereal today_

_Good 4 u_

"Riku… you in here?"

My attention perked at the sound of my name and whose voice said it. The door to the bathroom creaked open, I supposed.

"You're not supposed to be in here, Chris!" Was that Cheekon? I heard scuttling coming from outside my stall.

"You're not the only friend Riku's got!"

"But this is the _boys'_ bathroom!"

I opened the door to see Cheekon pounced by Chris. I smirked. "Geez, you guys can't be my friends…" And how could we be actually having such a conversation in a faculty with cracks on the tiles and dirty water leaking from the faucets? This world was one strange place.

Chris smiled, standing up. "We wanted to check up on you… Sora is such a bitch…!" She stuck out her tongue to prove her point.

I closed my cell phone and securely put it in my pocket. Thank god it was waterproof. "Oh, well… he loves me…" I said sarcastically, shrugging. I was disappointed that my friends came on me while I was talking with MD.

Cheekon shook his head. "We should kill him…" He gave me an evil grin, rubbing his hands together. I let out a weary laugh, swinging an arm around Cheekon's shoulder. "Purple nurples will do the trick, no?"

"With metal tongs, yes." I interjected, both of us guys laughing.

Chris rolled her brown eyes as she stood apart from the males in the boys' bathroom. "Boys will be boys…"

- -

Sora closed his cell phone. He sighed, resting his head against his desk.

It sucked to be the most popular kid. Why? Because everyone expected him to be the best in everything, like how he should be a prime example of paying attention to the lecture, though he was on the brink of sleeping. But… he was single, which was out of the question for most of the people at the school, especially in his clique.

Sora just shook his head. He had better things to do; things that concerned of making Riku's life a living hell.

If Sora only knew that Riku's life was a living hell already…

- -

**Author's Note II:** Yeah, many major and slight changes, but I hope this is a better… thing of a chapter.

**Cheekon's Note II:** It's not, that's all I've got to say.

**Alter Ego's Note II:** Well, I'd like to shrink Cheekon's negativity and throw cookies at people who read and review now! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! REE-VUUU-U!

**Next in TeXt Me:**

—_Sora was too close… damn libido! He smirked. _

"_You know, Riku, you're really attractive…" his head began coming closer…then closer…then…_

—_Sora gave Naminé a kiss. My eyes went wide._

"_Naminé, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sora asked._

— "_Hello? Oh, hey Axel…" Zexion looked at us._

_Naminé's eyes went huge._ "_You like Axel?" _

_I smirked._ "_Wow, Zexion… And I thought I was the only one with hormonal problems…"_

"_Shut up…"_


	2. Chapter 2: Satan

**Author's Note:** It's not about sex, it's not about love, and everybody's talking shit!

**Cheekon's Note:** STOP SINGING THE PINK SPIDERS!

**Alter Ego's Note:** I LOVE COOKIES!

**Title:** TeXt Me

**Creator:** Um… YOUR FACE!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Mystery (kind of, not really), Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating:** M for mature… who cares!

**Summary:** Riku is the only goth at school who is hated by football star, Sora Harada. So with a screwed up life, Riku gets an Internet secret admirer. Wait until he finds out who it really is!

**Disclaimer:** Look at the previous chapter!

_**Warnings: Lots of cussing. And two boys kissing in some dirty locker room. WHOOT!**_

**TeXt Me…**

_Satan…_

- -

Welcome to my screwed up life! Ha! Everyone at school keeps looking at my damn silver hair. What the hell you looking at, you slut?-! What! Wanna a piece of me, geek?-!

Okay, I can be a little paranoid. Especially the person you absolutely hate sits right next to you in every class.

That's right. Sora sits by me in every. Single. Class.

Look at him, pointing out I actually possess silver strands sticking out of my scalp. Dude, get a life!

The teacher was babbling on about how we should take care of our bodies and stay abstinent. Yep, I'm in Sex Ed…the most non-interesting class in the world. We actually had to cover up a banana with a condom to demonstrate how a condom slips on a penis.

Ew…

The teacher was surprised when I walked in class; no make up, silver hair, and wet clothes. Yeah, I stayed in my clothes. I didn't want to call Satan or his wife to get me another pair. I could live…

**DING, DING!**

The sound of freedom. Not really… I had to go to P.E. Great, now I had to watch guys change into their gym clothes while talking about how they had sex with the hottest girls. I didn't believe in none of that shit. Nor did Sora…

Wait a minute! Why the hell am I thinking about that asshole?-! For god's sake, he's the one who makes my life a living hell here!

Okay, here I was, skipping P.E.; the teachers here don't give a damn. Everything is about academics here. Like any of us fuckers were going to become the next Bill Gates, or something. Whatever. I checked my phone to see if MD was on, leaning against the wall.

He wasn't; there was no new message. I heaved a sigh as soon as the door opened. My right eye twitched.

It was the jock asshole, Sora. He always came late to class; I simply didn't care. He just walked past me, going to his locker. I ignored his very existence just like he did to me. I didn't realize he was watching me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"What, asswipe?" I still hated him even if noticed me _without_ pulling a prank on me. Sora just smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with cuteness.

Whoa… _cuteness_…? That wasn't even in my vocabulary. Back to reality…

"You know, your silver hair," Oh god, here it comes with the ridicule. "I really like it."

See… that hurt deep down—! Wait…

_"I really like it…"_

I blinked to make sure this was real. "What?-!" The proximity was closing between us until he backed me up against the wall, his hands on my chest.

"I didn't stutter," he whispered.

Sora was too close… damn libido! He smirked.

"You know Riku, you're really attractive…" His head began coming closer… then closer… then…

We kissed.

_MY LIPS ARE TAINTED_…! Wait…this feels good… _OH MY GOD_!_ I'M KISSING MY _ENEMY!_ WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WITH ME_?-! Mmmm… his tongue's in my mouth…

I could find myself slipping my hands on his shirt then lower to his… ass?

_WHAT_?-!****

Hands… why are they squeezing his ass… and why do I like to…? Oh, god… I'm getting horny… Go away, perverted Riku!

I pushed him (I'll admit I pushed him gently) off me, panting for air. God! He's a good kisser! Shit!

He blinked. "Riku…"

I glared at him, putting my goth exterior back on. "What the hell, Sora! I didn't know you were fucking gay!" I exclaimed. He averted his eyes from me. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

I wasn't going to wait for an answer. I left the locker room, ran out of the problem.

- -

Sora watched his so-called _crush_ leave. He smirked.

"Riku, I'll get you. One way or another…" he chuckled to himself as the other students came in the locker room, ready to go home.

- -

I sulked out of the school premises. Well, tried; my sister came running towards me along with my brother walking calmly.

"Hey, Naminé--!" I was cut off by her wrapping her arms around me. I raised an eyebrow. "I… can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry, RIKUUU! How was your day back?" she asked, removing me from her death grip. I sighed.

Should I tell her that my enemy called me attractive and kissed me less than ten minutes ago? Nah…

"Fucked up. How 'bout you?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "A lot of guys asked me to go out with me again, but all in all, it was good… How was yours, Zexion?" Naminé asked as Zexion finally caught up with her, a lopsided smile on his. Strange, he hates smiling lopsided.

"Nothing much," he muttered, a tint of pink on his face. I smirked but kept my mouth shut. Until a particular smart ass approached us.

Guess who it is.

If you guessed Cheekon, you suck at guessing. If you guessed Sora, you get a million dollars.

"Hey, Naminé I wanna ask you something," Sora said, Naminé turning to face him with a smile. He gave me a smirk.

What's his problem… he wasn't plotting against me, was he? Wait, that was his hobby, never mind.

Sora faced my twin sister, a cheesy smile plastered on his face. Some sort of tension hung over us for some reason.

I think what he did next was probably the reason why.

Sora gave Naminé a kiss. My eyes went wide.

"Naminé, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sora asked. My eye twitched.

Please, I beg of you, Naminé, do not say yes…

Lady Luck was never on my side though…

"Yes," she calmly said, giving Sora a kiss on the mouth. I heard them both groan for some time. I just stared, bewildered. Naminé was kissing the most revolting person ever to face my life.

Okay, third to most. Satan was number one while Satan's wife was number two. I turned my back toward them and began running home. Zexion followed me, also disgusted by Naminé's choice of men.

"Of all guys at this school, why did she pick Sora?" I muttered, quickening my speed. Zexion shrugged, keeping up with the pace.

"Who knows…?" Zexion sighed.

I gave him an icy glare. "Why are you following me…?"

"Because you know what happens if Naminé or I don't follow you home." That made me shut up. I sighed.

It's still going to happen but it wasn't going to be as bad as going home by myself. We reached home and entered inside. Satan was there, sitting on the couch. Zexion slipped by him, saying "hi" before leaving to his room. I envied him. I couldn't go past so easily.

"Riku," Satan said, turning to face me instead of the damn TV. I'm busted.

He got up and came towards me until the second person of the day backed me up to the wall. He grabbed a fistful of my shirt and punched me. I only rolled my eyes at the action. Damn, I regret that I did.

He pushed me down to the floor and tackled me, his blows becoming more accurate. Why not dodge, you ask?

Simple; he hits me harder. I was silent as the assault continued. I don't complain like I used to.

- -

"_I hate you!" my father screamed, breaking things, throwing dishes at me. I was only thirteen. I tried crawling under the table but a firm grip grabbed my leg. I couldn't help but scream in agony. _

"_Let GO!" I said, thrashing my fists at him. Satan began slapping me, beating me to a bloody pulp. He then grabbed a broken glass and began running it down my arm. This stopped me from thrashing about and made me scream harder, the tears spilling._

"_STOP! I SAID STOP, YOU FUCKER!"_

_I had accidentally dropped the dish and the cup. _

"_Sorry, Dad I'll pick—!" Satan saw me and grabbed me by the hair. I felt a pain running down my scalp._

"_AHHH!" _

"_Why the _fuck_ do you try to ruin our lives, you brat! Your mother and I work too hard already and then we have to take care of some brat who breaks things on purpose."_

"_I'm sorry…" Tears began to drop down. Satan slapped me again, reaching for a beer bottle. He hit me with it until it broke after the third hit to the head. My head was throbbing in pain. I felt something wet in the back of my head, trickling down my neck. I screamed. _

"_WHY! WHY DO YOU FUCKING HIT ME, BASTARD?-!" I got another blow to the face with his fists. He stopped when Naminé walked into the kitchen. _

"_Stop…" she hiccupped, sobbing loudly. Fifteen-year-old Zexion burst into the kitchen and pushed Satan off me. He held me in his arms and carried me to the bathroom. He removed my clothes and told me to take a bath to wash some of the blood off me. I obeyed._

_After the bath, he wrapped some bandages on my wounds. He kept his eyes on me._

"_Why don't you tell anyone…?" he asked quietly. I frowned._

"_Why don't _you_ tell anyone?" I asked firmly. He placed a thumb under my eye and wiped a tear away._

"_Because I don't want to tell if you don't even tell somebody about your own problems," he snapped. I averted my eyes away from him, staring at my bandaged hand. _

"_I hate pity." _

_Zexion just shook his head._ "_You need it," and with that he left the bathroom to let me think over the future._

_The future in which I don't ask people for help, never be in a relationship, and become the only goth at school._

- -

It took me awhile to notice the hitting stopped. I only shrugged at the pain and sulked into my bedroom. There was Zexion, watching some Korean movie about some tutor going out with a Twenty-one-year-old high school student. That movie was hilarious but really messed up. He gave me a cold stare as I slumped on my bed.

"You _really_ need to tell somebody—!" he began.

"SHUT UP! I _DON'T_ CARE IF YOU TELL ME I NEED TO TELL SOMEBODY! I DON'T NEED THEIR _FUCKING_ SYMPATHY!" I sneered, saying it loud enough for him to hear.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine… I'm not the one who's going to regret if I don't." He got up and left me with the tutor on the movie to be beaten up by some girl gang.

- -

Overheard conversation in my bedroom on the bed:

"Riku, wanna know what me and Sora did on our date?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, big bro."

"No."

"_Please_."

"No."

"WE HAD A FRENCH KISS!"

"So…" I was still really pissed of at the asshole for kissing me. And I winced as I made the scowl appear on my face, the bruises stinging.

Naminé frowned. "You got beaten up by Dad again, huh?" She referred to the bruises on my face.

"If you're referring to Satan, yep," I replied, turning over to lie on my back to stare at the shadows on the ceiling.

Naminé shook her head. "Anyways, to make you happy, do you want to see the hickey Sora gave me," she began to use her fingers to pull her pink collar to show the purple bruise.

"Ewww…" I said, turning my back against her. I saw Zexion walk in, a smug look on his face.

"You guys got tired of fucking each other?" he mused. Naminé giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Zexion, we fucked each other senseless and Naminé here is showing the hickey that I gave her," I answered sarcastically. Zexion put himself on the bed next to me, chuckling.

"No. I was showing the hickey I got from Sora on our date," Naminé said, pouting. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you already passed first base… My innocent little sister already getting serious with the jock." Zexion chuckled at the look Naminé gave him. She never could pull off an angry look. I just laughed under my breath. It was then the phone rang. Zexion pulled out his cell phone from his faded jean pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, hey Axel…" Zexion looked at us.

Naminé's eyes went huge. "You like Axel?"

I smirked. "Wow, Zexion… And to think I thought I was the only one with hormonal problems…"

"Shut up…" he hissed. "Oh, I wasn't talking about you babe." Zexion said to Axel. My smirk deepened.

"'Babe'? Getting a bit soft, huh, bro?" I got another glare from Zexion. Naminé giggled, amused at my comment.

"Shut up! ...No I wasn't talking to you, Axel. My jackass of a brother won't shut up. He's really pissed off at me." I snorted. "No, you can't beat him up for me. He already gets beaten…" he trailed off when he saw my death stare. "By me," he quickly added.

I guess he got the point of not telling even his own 'babe' about Satan. He left the room, his voice fading away down to his room. I sighed, rolling on my stomach. Naminé smiled.

"Why am I the only one with no hormonal problem?" she muttered.

I shrugged. "Don't. I think going out with Sora is a big problem enough," I sneered. Naminé frowned.

"Are you pissed t my decision of saying yes to Sora?" she asked.

"No…"

"Well, kind of," I corrected.

Naminé only gave me a pout. "I like him no matter how much you hate him, so…"

I rolled my eyes. "I get the point you do if you really wanted to show that hickey." I pointed at the bruise on her neck. "Are you serious that the punk gave you that…?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. He did it in front of a lot of people at the skating ring. I thought it was cute. He kept on whispering I was his number one person. But the downfall…"

"What?"

"He kept asking about you."

I didn't find that surprising. I think the kid wanted to enjoy belittling me by going out with my twin. I only didn't really care that much.

But… if he hurts my sister, he dies…

- -

**Author's Note II:** How shitty was this chapter before being revised? How shitty is it after revisions?

**Cheekon's Note II:** REALLY SHIITY!

**Alter Ego's Note II:** DITTO!

**Next in TeXt Me:**

—"_I really like you, Riku…" _

_I gave him a bewildered look._

—"_I think we should break up." _

_I balled my fists. How could he?_

—"_You have to spend time with each other. That's your punishment," the principal stated. I gasped my mouth open. I was not going to go through with this bullshit._

—'_I was raped by my father. I thought he loved me like couples do but he raped me and beat me up. I cried.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Bleeding, Pierced Hearts

**Author's Note:** Uh, revised much?

**Cheekon's Note:** Uh, your mom much?

**Alter Ego's Note:** Uh, more cookies much?

**Title:** TeXt Me

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Mystery (kind of, not really), Yaoi (that's a genre?), Horror (only in Riku's case against Sora liking him)

**Rating:** M for mature… who cares!

**Summary:** Riku is the only goth at school who is hated by football star, Sora Harada. So with a screwed up life, Riku gets an Internet secret admirer. Wait until he finds out who it really is!

**Disclaimer:** I NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, SO BURN IN ICELAND!

_**Warnings: Tackling that involves so much more, fights that deal with break ups, and… stabbing of a broccoli. Poor vegetable…**_

**TeXt Me…**

_Break Ups and Bleeding, Pierced Hearts…_

- -

As you all know, my twin goes out with my enemy, Harada. Why not just call him Sora? Well, I don't talk to people I hate by their names. For example, I call my bastard of a dad Satan and my bitch of a mom Satan's wife. Get it?

Right…

I was actually going to participate in gym today. Oh, what joy that would be.

"Riku," the coach called. I turned, sneering.

"What?" Jackass… go shove something up your ass, maybe your whistle might be ample.

"You're captain and so is Sora," he said, pointing to Sora who was wearing a white T-shirt with navy shorts. I tilted my head.

"You want me to be captain?"

"Go," and with that he left me to contemplate on my problem. Stupid football… Why was there tackling involved? And why do the annoying cheerleaders have to have practice on the same day and in the same place I have gym? Well, my sister was a cheerleader, so no biggie.

I walked up to my position, the football cradled in one arm. I faced a smirking Sora.

"Ready to get tackled, Riku?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You have no muscles, so I'm not worried…" I got down to hike the ball. Sora didn't leave his eyes off me. It was getting strange. Yeah, maybe he liked me after that stupid damn kiss, but he goes out with Naminé, so…

"HIKE!" I threw the ball to Cheekon who was behind me. I ran up to the other side of the field to block anybody from Sora's team (which consisted of Cloud, Tidus, Wakka, and other jock assholes I will not name). Okay, but Cheekon threw the ball to none other than me. Damn you, Cheekon!

Now I had the ball, running to touchdown. Well, I was actually sauntering because the other guys were too afraid to touch the only goth in school. Go me…

I was about to score when I felt something bring me down to the grass. It was Sora.

"Ha! I stopped you from winning!" he cheered, his hands wrapped around my wrists. I grimaced.

"Harada, get off of me. You're heavy!"

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm not going to get off you until you give me a kiss…"

"WHAT?-!"

"I said, give me a kiss…" Sora grinned. I chocked in my own spit.

_NO_ way, in hell, am I going to kiss some bastard who not only goes out with my sister Naminé, but also makes out with her in public. I hate my life now.

"Hey, get off him, pervert!" Thank god. Cheekon pulled Sora up to his feet, growling. "Don't you have someone else to pin down on the ground?" Cheekon asked angrily, holding a hand out for me to get up. I got my composure back and dusted my shorts.

Sora only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I do, but…"

"Sora! That was _so_ awesome! I don't know anyone who could bring my brother down!" cried Naminé, running up to hug and kiss Sora. Cheekon and I groaned in annoyance. We still haven't gotten used to the whole making out in public thing even after two whole months.

We began walking to start another game when I felt Naminé's hand on my wrist.

"What, Naminé?" I asked, not even turning around for her to see my extremely angry face.

"You're really mad, aren't you…?" Naminé asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmmm… jeez, I wonder why…?" I said coolly and sarcastically, wrenching my wrist away from her. These days, I think Naminé and me are becoming more distant. Well, yeah… wouldn't you do the same if your twin sister knows you hate a person that starts making out with her in public? Right after he kissed you, too! It sucks!

I walked away from her, only looking back once to see her having another smack on the lips with Sora. God, it was so gross.

- -

"God, I can't believe you could live in the same house with her…" Chris said, staring at her lunch before her. I only shrugged.

"Whatever… I can live. Well… not really…" I muttered, turning around to see Naminé and Sora indulged in a conversation right across the table from us. Cheekon narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"If I were you, I'd tell her never to invite him over at the house," Cheekon said, putting the burrito in his mouth. I sighed.

"She said she was thinking about it… I mean, during this weekend, which is good," I said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, you're going over my house for the weekend since it's my turn."

I went to either Cheekon's house or Chris's house during the weekends; I sometimes need a break from my horrible life from home. If you know what I mean…

"Hey, you know," Chris said, holding up her fork, "this broccoli," she was referring to the horrible vegetable on her tray, "looks a lot like Sora…" She stabbed it. She did this quite some time, looking like a maniac trying to kill somebody.

I hoped that somebody was Sora.

Cheekon blinked at Chris's sudden attack on the helpless broccoli.

"You could just throw that away, you know…" Cheekon murmured. Chris ignored him.

"Yeah… me likes to kill," was her flat reply, dropping the fork on the table. Shaking my head, I saw Sora coming up to me from the corner of my eye. Oh, shit…

"Hey, Riku," Sora said, scratching his head. He sounded… nervous? "I was wondering if I could talk to you…" I frowned.

"I'm busy…" I said, turning around to my friends so he would get the point. Chris covered her mouth to stop herself from cussing the shit out of Sora. Cheekon only gave a disgusted look to the incarnation of the devil also known as Harada.

"W-well, it's really important," he stuttered. This caught my attention. The boy always had something to say, stupid or retarded, and said it with a straightforward tone. I smirked, turning around.

"Fine…" I looked back, mouthing, _"He's going to regret talking to me,"_ to my friends. They nodded in agreement.

I followed Sora out of the cacophony of all the chattering in the cafeteria, and found myself going outside. He leaned himself against the big tree of the campus, smoothing his nest of hair with his hand. He let out a sigh that sounded like he had been holding it.

"So…" I finally said, interrupting the very awkward silence. "What do you want, Harada?" he gave me a frown.

"Why don't you call me by my name, Riku?" he asked quietly, his face actually looking serious at the moment.

"That _is_ your name, Harada. And we aren't that friendly, Harada," was my flat reply. Seriously, this kid was really naïve. Maybe that was why I use to have a crush on.

'Used to' being the keywords here.

If you really want to hear the whole story… Then fine. I'll tell you…

- -

"_Hey, Sora!" I called, trying to maintain a happy smile after the… _incident_ that happened to me the other day._

_Sora, my best friend, was hanging around with the jocks. He just made it to the football team. I approached him, getting many stares from all the other jocks like Wakka, Tidus, Cloud, and them. _

"…" _Sora just stared at me as if he was looking at something very disgusting. I gave him a sheepish smile._

"_Sora, you didn't call yesterday—!"_

"_You hang around people like _him_, Sora, man?" Wakka asked detestably. I blinked._

"_I heard that this guy was a fag," added Tidus, backing away as if I was some kind of mutant walking around in a black shirt, black cargo pants, and black dyed hair. I frowned._

"_What is with you _people_…?"_

"_What's with _you_, Riku?-!" Cloud asked, shoving me just a little. Enough to get me really pissed._

"_Sora, what is with _them_?" I looked at the boy who was mockingly smirking. _

"_They're right, Riku. What _is_ with _you_?"_

_I gave him an inquiring look. What was with _you_, Sora Harada?-! You're acting like you're not my best friend…_

"_Yeah, we even heard that he has a crush on you, Harada," another boy said whom I didn't want to know their name. He gave me a vile glare when I faced him. _

_I looked back at Sora. His eyes, they were different. They held some sort of mockery and hate towards me. Was it because of the fact I had feelings toward my best friend?_

"_Sora, I…"_

"_Riku, you're such a fag." _

_I felt my world break into another million pieces; they were already broken when _he_ did that to me, but Sora? Saying I was a "fag"? The one person whose opinion mattered the most, called me a "fag"? Anger was fueling inside me. _

"_So, that's what I am to you, Sora?" I said, clenching my fists, gritting my teeth. "Just a fag who has a crush on you…?" _

_Sora rolled his eyes._ "_Yeah, that's what I think about you," was his downright reply. I stopped dead in my tracks. The words were stuck in my throat, many thoughts going through my head._

_I had only wanted to ask Sora for some comfort, but now I know… now I know how he really feels about me._

_And I thought I could give my heart to this bastard._

_I walked away, only hearing the snickering from behind me. I sighed, hoping that the damn tears wouldn't fail on me now._

- -

"Riku?" A hand suddenly appeared in front of my face. I hate it when people do that. Hello, people, I'm thinking! I really don't need to listen to your stupid crap that no one else wants to hear. But… somehow, with Sora, I just let the act slip by.

Maybe I still… No way! I didn't have feelings for Sora anymore. I am _so_ over him.

Or so I think I am.

"What, you wanted to talk…"

"Yeah… um…" Sora stared at his feet. I was sitting on the grass beside the tree, head resting on my hands. I gave him a smirk.

"Cat got your tongue?" I mused, only to get a pout from Sora. God… I used to remember the many times I would have liked to kiss that pout away from his very cute face. But, he looked even more adorable when he pouted.

ACK! What am I thinking! Sora sighed, looking back at my face, staring dead in the eye.

"I really like you, Riku…"

I gave him a bewildered look. "What!" Of all the times he had called me a dirty Mexican/Asian fag, he was actually saying he liked me? What was the world coming to?

Thinking that this was some kind of a joke, I rolled my eyes.

"Really funny, Harada. Really funny," I said sarcastically. He frowned.

"But I'm serious." His face even matched to what he was saying.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I said, standing up now so I was hovering over the brunette. "Why are you telling me this when you're going out with my sister, eh?" I asked again. Sora looked down at his hands that were laid on his lap.

"I…" But he didn't finish his sentence. I was too angry and confused for him to finish.

"Oh, so you think my sister is some cheap whore you could use to get closer to me? But why?-! I thought you hated me after the years, two in counting, you're saying all this? Why, why?-!" I was practically screaming at him. I was about to say more when I felt hot lips crashing on my own.

Oh, god! Not again. I could have sworn that my tongue was actually playing with the evil bastard's, moaning at the pleasure.

_Pleasure_?_-_! What is it with me and my feelings!

My hands started to roam, grabbing that fine ass of his. I heard him moan in my mouth. We let go, realizing our new position. Sora was on top of me, his hands already getting ready to pull my shirt over my head. And me, lying flat on the grass, his ass still firmly held by my very perverted hands. He gave me his trademark grin.

"I told you I wanted a kiss…" he finally said, giving me a peck on my cheek. He used one hand to stroke my face.

"Mmmm… me likes the feel of Riku-sama's face," Sora purred. It kind of made the situation a little kinky, if I say so myself. And it also made my… uh, yeah… problem worse. It took quite a while for my oh-so naughty thoughts to calm themselves down enough for me to push Sora off me.

"I still don't like the idea, Sora." I said quietly, sitting up. Sora gave me an indignant look.

"… Is it because I go out with Naminé?" he asked, looking as if he was in the verge of tears. Well that was one of the reasons.

Reason 2: I still resented the kid no matter how much my libido screams his name.

Reason 3: People will think that I was crazy if I announced Sora liked me.

And last but not least: I wasn't ready to be in another relationship. Simple as that.

"Okaay…" I said slowly as if I was talking to some really stupid kid, which Sora was beginning to act like. "Naminé's going to be very pissed at not just you but me, too," I said, standing up for the second time in a row.

Sora cast his eyes again to his feet. I just left the kid alone to fix his own problems, hearing the bell, signifying that lunch was over.

- -

"Psst, Riku…" I heard Chris, who was sitting behind me, whispered in my ear as I turned my gaze away from the window.

"What?" I whispered back, glancing up to see the history teacher's, Mrs. Takahashi, back still facing the class.

"What did you do with Harada?" she said, pointing to the evil jerk that sat right next to me.

I frowned. "I really don't want to talk about it know." Okay, even though she was one of my best friends, I had many secrets that are kept from her. Like about Satan, about how life is at home, and the little problem I was having with Sora.

Chris' eyes narrowed. "You _don't_ want me to get angry, do you?" She emphasized her point by raising the sharp end of her pencil and stabbing me in the back with it gently. You did _not _want to get her angry. Oh my god! I did that once and… Well, you could just say that I couldn't show my face for a whole week. Incredibly scary when she was mad.

"No, I _don't_ want you angry. I just don't want to talk about it…" I hissed back.

Mrs. Takahashi's fat face turned around to see if everyone was paying attention to the boring lesson about the French Revolution and turned back to write all the famous leaders. I turned around to see if Chris was going to say more, but she didn't. Surprisingly, she was actually taking notes. She could be as smart as me if she wanted to. Well, she chooses not to when she hates the class.

I turned my attention to my little masterpiece of cutting Sora into little bitty pieces and burning him and his ashes when a folded piece of paper landed right on top of my beautiful art.

I looked up, glancing around to see where the little fucker who passed me the note was. Hey, I was the only goth in school, and Chris and Cheekon were the only ones to actually pass me notes during class.

Cheekon was out of the question since he wasn't even in the class; he had Trigonometry for sixth period. I shrugged, opening the note.

—_So, is Naminé the only reason you won't go out with me? _

I rolled my eyes. Will this kid ever give up getting in my pants? I jotted something down before passing it to my right. I then began writing some facts about the stupid lesson.

I could picture the asshole having a little hope in his eyes as he read my reply: _That's not the only reason. And it isn't even the most important reason._

He quickly wrote back and tossed it back to me.

—_Are you going to tell me the other reasons? _

I shot a glare at the side of his face. NO WAY IN THIS FUCKING LIFE WAS I GOING TO TELL HIM THE OTHER REASONS!

—_No._

He frowned at my reply. He looked up to see if the teacher was looking, which she was. He then pretended like he was taking the useless notes before the teacher turned her attention to the chalkboard. He wrote a reply.

—_Why not?_

I angrily wrote a reply and sent it off.

—_I'll get to the fucking point._

_1) I don't want to tell._  
_2) You of all people don't need to know the other reasons._  
_3) I don't like you. Got it?_

To my relief the bell had rung. I left that class as quickly as possible so I wouldn't have Sora to pester me about the situation. Chris had to run up to me to catch up.

- -

The end of the day. Yes… a whole weekend of no school and a lot of fun. I had to practice with Chris and Cheekon for our band, _Bleeding, Pierced Hearts_. I was lead singer and electric guitar; Chris was bass guitar; Cheekon was drummer. We also have another guy in our band that plays the guitar too, but he goes to a different school than we do. His name was Leon and boy, did he like leather! Anyhow, I was walking to my locker to get my shit from it when I heard voices from the corner.

"Naminé, I need to talk to about something…" Was that Sora's voice?

"Okay." Was that Naminé?

"Um…" I carefully slipped behind a trashcan that was close to the couple. I know, very original. Hey, I was eavesdropping, which I was really good at. Well, only in cases when no one expects me to. I was practically invisible to most of the popular kids except one. Selphie, the most eccentric bubble I will ever meet. I hoped.

"Well… this is really important… and…"

"Yes…" I saw Naminé moving closer to Sora, placing her hands on the front of his white T-shirt. She was only inches away from kissing the hell out of Sora before he said his last words.

"I think we should break up."

I balled my fists. How could he? What the hell was he doing to my sister!

Naminé stared at Sora, a quizzical look plastered on her face.

"W-what…?" she managed to say after the cruel words hit her. "You want to break up with… _ME_?-! After you said you love me all those times, and all the sweet sentiments you said to me, you want to do this!" her voice rose in volume with each word. I then noticed that other people were trying to see what the whole commotion was about.

I saw Sora's little groupies and jock assholes behind him and Naminé's group behind her. Other people were seeing what was going on, even teachers! I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. There's someone else in my heart right now." Oh shit! I was afraid that person was _me_.

"Who?-!" Naminé was in tears, her makeup getting all runny. I was praying to God that Sora not answer honestly. My life would be more ruined than it already is. To my surprise he didn't answer because I suddenly appeared behind my hiding place, my anger already showing on my face.

"_Harada…_" I clenched my teeth together. I flexed my fists together. Everyone awed at my appearance. Naminé shook her head.

"Don't get involved, Riku," she insisted, her hand held firm on my sleeve. I brushed her off and sulked up to the bastard.

"FUCK YOU!" I punched him, my anger still not satisfied. I then tackled him down, my fists flying up and down, landing on his face. He whimpered and writhed under my weight. He was going to pay!

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?-!" Another fist came down, creating a nosebleed. I could hear the crowd chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT!" They didn't exist at the moment. It was only Sora and I.

Sora placed his forearms to protect him from my fury. Right now, I was going to make him bruised and bloody. My knuckles were becoming sore, but to hell with them! Sora needed to _DIE_!

"What is the meaning of this?-!" My attacks didn't stop until I felt arms scoop me up. It was the stupid principal, Mr. Jones. "YOU! Mr. Itsuki!" I was known by the principal; not only was I the only goth at school, but I'm also the only one to ever go to the principal's office multiple times. This caused a better punishment at home, but some of the things were actually worth it. Like now.

"I was beating this little shit to know who was boss." I answered, kicking Sora in the side since I was in the perfect position to.

The principal shoved me to the side to examine the helpless asshole huddled on the ground. I got a lot of glares coming from Sora's group and many cheers from both Naminé's group and other random people. Chris and Cheekon were one of the people clapping.

"You rock!" Selphie said, and about to crush me in her arms if it wasn't for Mr. Jones to step up to me. I gave him an angry look.

"Office. Now." He ordered. So, Sora and I followed the dumbass of a principle to his office down the hall. The crowd shriveled until everyone went to their places to go home. I hoped Chris and Cheekon would wait for me.

"Sit." The principle referred to the chairs in front of his desk. I took my seat, watching Sora wince with every movement he made with his body. This made me smirk.

"Now," the principle sat in his own seat, folding his hands together in front of him. "What was with the commotion back there?" I knew he was questioning Sora, the so-called victim.

"Well…"

I rolled my eyes at the lack of words the retard had. I interrupted the silence.

"He broke up with my twin sister, so I beat him enough that he can't even recall what happened," I said, crossing my arms in front of my black shirt, scowling.

Mr. Jones gave me a cold glare. "I didn't ask _you_, Mr. Itsuki."

"You didn't specify whom the question was for," I snapped, getting another cold glare from Mr. Jones.

"Since you so like to spend your free time with Mr. Harada here"—I hated being in the same life time with him, so don't start saying I like to spend my time with him—"you have to spend time with each other. That's your punishment," the principle stated. I gasped my mouth open. I was not going to go through with this bullshit.

"To hell, _no_!" I said, slamming my hands on his wooden desk. Mr. Jones didn't even flinch.

"You seem to have quite a temper. And to my knowledge, Sora's father, Mr. Harada, is an excellent psychiatrist who will be actually _willing_ to help someone like you." A smile actually appeared on that bastard's face.

I turned around to Sora, knowing I wasn't going to get a side of my story in the argument. I slumped myself down to the sit, frowning.

"Well, since no one will else argue"—Fuck you—"I will let you guys go. I will contact your parents, so they know about my arrangements. Sora," Mr. Jones got his disgusting self up. "You will spend the weekend with Riku to see how he acts at his own home and report to your father. Understood?"

"Yes, sir… _Oww_…" Sora held his stomach tight. Sora got up. Mr. Jones glared at me, telling me to follow the weakling to his locker, inaudibly. I did.

When we got our stuff and went to clean up in the bathroom (Sora's case only), I met with Cheekon and Chris who were waiting patiently on the sidewalk until they gazed at the person behind me. Chris was the first to ask.

"Uh… A stray dog is following you, Riku," Sora only gave Chris an indignant look. I sighed.

"Um… you guys, I can't come over. The damn principle punished me to spend some time with Harada here. Sorry."

Chris and Cheekon gave me baffled looks.

"You're kidding!" Cheekon said. "You can't be serious?"

"Unfortunately, he is." Sora said, shifting the book bag strap on his arm. Cheekon sneered.

"Well… we'll see you later. Can you at least come over just a bit?" Chris pleaded. I knew Chris was asking, so we could practice our songs in her empty garage. I guess I could go, if I could manipulate Sora to jump off a cliff. Highly unlikely to happen.

- -

"Who's the little fucker, dumbass?" Satan asked, the smell of alcohol hanging in his voice. I made a face.

"My boyfriend," I said flatly. I could have sworn I saw a sparkle in Sora's eyes when I said this, but I ignored it. I had too much to think about right now. Like the sounds coming from Naminé's room that sounded like crying, the band practice, and the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I was almost reluctant to bring Sora to my house because of Satan. Satan only scowled but kept his mouth shut to my surprise. Satan's wife wasn't home to bother me, too, so I headed upstairs to my haven/my room. The first thing Sora saw was the huge bulletin board of all the _lovely _pictures of my good times bolted on my wall right beside my unmade bed.

Sora blinked at his surroundings. "This is a small room…" he said, walking around. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry rich boy isn't satisfied," I said curtly. Sora turned around to face me.

"I didn't mean it like that! What I really meant was that well…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You meant what?"

"I meant this place hasn't changed, was all that I meant," he said. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

I hated talking about that somewhat past. You know. The one when Sora and I used to be inseparable.

I walked over to my computer, which I left on every morning because I'm too lazy to turn it off or on and, surprisingly, it always stays on. I opened my live journal when Satan started screaming.

"RIKU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Oh, great. Mr. Jones must have called. Here comes the aftermath punishment.

"I'll be right back." I said in a voice that clearly said that I wasn't going to come back after the beating. If Sora had noticed that, he didn't show it. Sora smiled a bit.

"Okay…" With that, I walked to Satan's wrath.

- -

Sora just couldn't help but stare at the collage of pictures on the bulletin board. There were so many pictures: pictures of Riku, Chris, and Cheekon; pictures of Riku and his siblings. Most of the pictures Riku hardly ever smiled, even if Chris had her fingers on the corner of his mouth to make it look believable. Sora thought it made Riku look strange. It was rare to see Riku have a real smile on his face. Sora knew that.

Sora was probably the only one that ever saw Riku ever smile for real.

But one picture really caught the brunette's attention. Sora walked up to the board and pulled the picture out of the others with struggle. Sora's heart skipped a beat.

It was a picture of the two, drenched and smiling, the day Sora and Riku went to Destiny Islands. Sora clearly remembered that day.

Sora had wanted to take a picture of his best friend in his black trunks and sell it on EBay. Riku began running away from Sora, protesting that he was too ugly to be on the Internet. It was then Sora had caught up with the older boy, but had only managed to push him to the cold water. Riku was drenched. He gave Sora a playful glare then pulled the boy down to the water. They both had laughed, having fun.

It was then Riku smiled. Sora took this as a chance to take a picture.

Riku was yelling at him for taking it, but when they got the pictures developed and saw it, Riku laughed.

"_I actually _can_ smile!"_ was what he said. Sora laughed.

"_See? You're not that ugly!" _Sora pointed out. Riku only rolled his eyes.

The memory almost made Sora feel guilty. He had been so cruel to Riku these past two years. He knew it. Sora sighed.

It was really ironic of how the situation was. Sora had finally realized he liked the silver haired teen after he humiliated him in front of his football friends. But his football friends just provoked Sora to just make his ex-best friend's life a living hell.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound from the computer it was making. Sora turned around to see, _Journal Ready To Be Deleted!_ blinking on the screen. Curiosity taking the best of him, the brunette walked up to the computer and clicked on the journal. Why would Riku want to delete an entry? It was a long entry and said, 'Only to be read by Riku!' but this didn't seem like a warning to the younger boy.

_He'll never know_, thought Sora, reading the journal.

"_Gah. I just can't seem to tell anyone about my problems except to this stupid journal. Oh well. Writing eases my pain just a little. _

"_Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah. I was about to tell what's been bugging me for the past two days. I guess I can write this. I mean, it's not like I'm going to post this to the Internet, right? Okay, here it goes. _

"_I was raped by my father. I thought he loved me like couples do but he raped me and beat me up. I cried._

"_Writing the details is going to make me very depressed, but I really don't want to leave this room to do anything else. Here's the story. _

"_Well to start, since my mom has been working a lot lately, my dad hasn't really beaten me as often._

"_I found this strange. I mean, my three-times-beating-a-day had lowered to really just a slap for slipping a cuss word. I was going to ask my dad about it when he kissed me. I felt awkward; I had never kissed anyone. Nor had I ever had feelings towards a guy like that. I had a few crushes, but all of them were for girls. Never a guy. It kind of scared me and I thought it was wrong to kiss your dad but it just felt… I don't know… right?_

"_But I got used to the causal kisses and the touching on my… nether regions. I guess it's okay if it's a family member doing that to you. I then found myself actually falling for my old man._

"_Weird, huh? I didn't think so back then._

"_I began kissing him back, telling him I loved him more than just a father. I thought he accepted that, that he loved me in the same way, too._

"_I was wrong._

"_One day, Dad came home pretty drunk. But we still did what we did together but this time it went too far. He began ripping my clothes the moment we went to his room. I was afraid. I tried persuading him to stop it, but he just kissed me forcefully, pinning me to the bed._

"_I squirmed, screaming at the top of my lungs. But no one was there to hear me; my siblings went out to a party I wasn't invited._

"_Even with his words of comfort, reassuring me that it was going to be okay, I didn't believe a word. I wanted it to stop._

"_I wanted the pain to stop when he entered inside me. There was no love in the lovemaking, just pain and agony. I screamed again, only to have me being beaten again. Finally, when I thought all my strength had left, I mustered it enough to actually shift my knee hard enough that it hit his groin. _

"_Dad collapsed on the floor, yelling cuss words at me as I ran out of the place. I got into my room, bolting the door shut and locking it. I leaned against the door, naked. I was in a hurry to get out, forgetting about the discarded clothes next to the bed. The thought made me recoil._

"How could I?"_ was all I could think about. How could I have fallen in love with some man who only wanted me for my body, never my _love _and_ trust_? I lowered myself until my knees were pressing against my chest. I buried my head in my arms, hugging myself._

"_I had to cry. I think that was the only thing I could do properly in my life…_

"_I just hoped Sora was at school tomorrow so I could ask for his comfort."_

Sora stared at the entry after reading it. He swore he could hear something break inside him. He saw the date of the journal, _April 19th, 2003_. Sora remembered that date. It was the day before Riku went up to him only to have Sora belittle him. It was the day that the great friend relationship had ended horribly.

Was that the reason Riku wanted to talk to Sora, to ask for comfort after what his father did to him?

Sora closed the file, got out of the computer, and laid himself on his stomach on Riku's bed. He was on the urge of crying if he hadn't heard footsteps. Sora turned around, wishing he didn't.

"What? You seem surprised to see me? You thought my old man could kill me that easily?" Riku mused, pointing at the black and blue bruises on his face. Sora flinched. Not the fact that Riku was actually smiling even after being beaten by his own father, but by the fact Riku had actually tried maintaining an almost normal life even after an ordeal such as his father did to him.

All the guilt just felt heavy in his stomach.

"Hey, Harada. Let's go to Chris's house." Riku arched his eyebrows at the sudden depression arising Sora's face.

Sora snapped out of his state, overcoming his sadness with a smile. "Okay."

- -

**Author's Note II:** What a better third chapter? I don't know. It's just longer than the others.

**Cheekon's Note II:** I hope this is actually getting more reviews, you idiot.

**Alter Ego's Note II:** COOKIES AND REVIEWS, PLEASE!

_F.A.Q.T.I.A.Y.G.H.B.W.T.A.M or Frequent Asked Questions That I Assume You Guys Have Been Wanting To Ask Me_

**How is Riku Mexican if he is so pale?**

Er… He has only some Mexican, just not enough for him to actually have a tint of a tan. Some of you guys were really confused by that. He only has just a tiny bit of it. Who did he get the Mexican from? Not telling… (Hint, hint: More twists in my story)

**Will Riku ever find out about Monkey Dancer?**

Yeah. The least unexpected person actually finds out who it is and it's not Riku!

**Will anyone know about Riku's problems since Sora's dad's going to be his new psychiatrist?**

Uh… something happens that make the whole secret exposed…

**WHEN WILL THE NEXT DAMN CHAPTER BE INSTALLED!**

The most obvious question… when I don't feel tired.

**Next in TeXt Me:**

An unexpected death. Secrets that need to be kept are revealed. And the biggest question: does Riku and Sora ever going to be together?


End file.
